


guinevere/lancelot

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-14-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	guinevere/lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-14-08

There are few things he likes less than a Woad, fewer still than a Woad woman. But this woman - she is a girl, he knows, but a woman as well, and it is the woman he wants - sets something primal inside him to burning, flames licking at the pounding pulse of his arousal, the wanting of her like a living thing inside him.

They are two nights ride from the wall still, and her voice grinds against his nerves like a mortal and pestle reducing whole things to dust. She is foolish enough to walk away from the camp, and he follows her, watching her move through the shadows like she is born of them.

She stands beside a gnarled tree, bathed in snow and moonlight as she sheds the gown the Roman woman had given her. She glows like starlight and he moves closer, the heat of her eyes on him offsetting the bitter chill.

His breeches open easily, leather laces unbound by quick hands. He touches her, skin as smooth as the fire-tempered steel of his blades. She buries her hands in his hair claw-like and desperate. He parts her legs and fills her, hearing the rough bark rasp against her skin and unbound hair.

This is not for pleasure, though the heat of her scorches his senses and the wine soaked sweetness of her breath covers his skin. This is primal and powerful, taking the flesh she has so recently regained as her own and making it his, possessing her.

She fights him, though she wants it, fingers and nails, teeth and muscle, leaving marks like battle scars. They fall apart in the end, both bruised and bloody, and return to camp separately. He can tell by her face that she counts herself victorious in this, just as easily as he knows how very dearly she is wrong.


End file.
